


The Prank

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: He's blown his chance, M/M, So basically they aren't properly dating yet but they love each other, and then sirius does the prank, so SHOOT!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: After waking up from a particularly bad moon, bisexual bookworm werewolf Remus Lupin expects to see his friends around him, waiting to tell him all about the last night's adventures. However, all he sees is just one of his dormmates leaning over him - with some very bad news. Remus' two-year crush and trauma bonded best friend, Sirius Black, has betrayed his secret . . .
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

When Remus came to, he was lying on a torn-up bed in the Shrieking Shack. He could feel all his injuries beginning to scar the way only werewolf injuries did, and hauled himself up into a sitting position to wait for Madam Pomfrey. 

His eyes scanned the floor, expecting the usual mix of black dog hair and teenage boys, who he'd have to wake before the nurse got there. But he didn't see anybody. There wasn't even any shedding from Padfoot. What had happened? Were they okay? 

A scruffy boy with messy black hair and glasses askew rushed through the door. Remus recognised James, and immediately began to question him. 

"What happened last night? Where's Padfoot? Where's Wormtail? Are they alright?"

James seemed to consider his response. He looked sad, and tired, and very worried. "Yeah, yeah, they're alright. Uh - I don't think I have time to explain, but I wanted to make sure you knew that we're all OK, and please, please, don't blame Sirius. He was only trying to . . . actually, you should blame him. Just don't-"

Footsteps sounded along the corridor, and James vanished underneath his invisibility cloak. Remus was now very confused, and a bit panicked. James had called Padfoot by his actual name, so this couldn't be good.

"Ah, there you are. You've had a rough one, haven't you?" Madam Pomfrey said, bustling into the room. "Just lean on me, dear - that's it - all right, off we go."

-

Sirius had betrayed him.

Sirius, the boy who'd promised _one for all and all for one,_ had told Remus' biggest secret to their greatest enemy - and endangered Remus, Severus, and James (who'd gone forward to save Snape) in the process. Remus didn't even know who Sirius was anymore. What kind of friend did that? To think that Remus had listened to all of his nightmares, hugged him until he fell asleep, shared his bed most nights, shared his scars. He'd told Sirius about his 'furry little problem' before anyone else. They shared each other's clothes, for goodness' sake (well, Sirius stole Remus' jumpers and Remus didn't complain). They'd come out to each other just a few nights before - James and Peter had yet to know. They barely went a day without hugging. And now . . . well, now Remus wasn't ever going to talk to Sirius again, that was for sure.


	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tries to apologise . . . . but Remus has had enough of the mess-ups.

''Remus!'' Sirius yelled, vaulting over the beds in his way. "Please, please, please, forgive me. I was an idiot, I didn't mean to get anyone hurt . . . you know what Snivellus is like, he wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm really sorry, I am, I can never apologise enough-"

"Too true," Remus muttered. He breezed past Sirius, before kneeling down before Sirius' trunk.

"Moony?" Sirius tried.

"Don't call me that," Remus spat. He rummaged through Sirius' trunk and brought out several thick, cable knit sweaters - clothes Sirius had been stealing since 1971. "I'm done with you, _Black._ "

Sirius' eyes stung with tears. Remus knew full well that he didn't like to be called by his last name. In fact, Remus had been the one who asked Professors not to use it. Why was Remus using it now? Sure, he'd messed up - messed up big - but Remus had always stood by him. Remus had always forgiven him, even when Sirius had worked out that Remus was a werewolf, and told James and Peter before talking to Remus about it. 

James walked in. He looked between Sirius, whose eyes were watering alarmingly, to Remus, who eyes were hard and fiery as he lay down on his bed. 

Sirius decided to try a different tactic. He quickly crossed to James' bed.

"What?" James snapped looking up from - _his homework._ James was doing his homework rather than talk to Sirius.

"Well - I - I wanted to apologise, James. You know I didn't mean to cause any harm."

James' eyes softened slightly. "I know, Sirius. I know. But I'm mad because you did it anyway. You know what Remus' greatest fear was, and you brought it to life-" James spared an anxious look at the Remus shape behind the curtains of Remus' bed. "I don't know what possessed you to do that. How could you? That was - that was bad, Sirius. And me and Pete, we aren't standing for it either. I don't know what happened to all for one and one for all, but it got lost somewhere. I'll see you in class, I guess." He went back to his homework.

Sirius knew it wasn't worth trying Peter. James had made it clear where they stood. 

-

Remus hurt like hell, and not because of his burning scars.

It felt like his heart had cracked into a million pieces. It felt like an elephant had speared him, right through the chest, and ripped his heart right out - because Sirius was his heart. A quarter of it, at least. His parents' quarter had gone a long time ago. So, Remus had half a heart. What was he going to do with that? He knew James and Peter weren't talking to Sirius either, and Sirius' pleading eyes were scorched into the back of his brain. Remus had called him 'Black'. Remus had broken Sirius' heart, too.

Remus wanted to talk to James and Peter, wanted to tell them to talk to Sirius. Sirius' life had been hard and he'd been rejected many times by his family. The Marauders had become his family, and Remus wasn't angry enough to wish any harm on Sirius. Maybe he should be, but he wasn't. How could he? How could anyone want Sirius to hurt, after all they'd been through together? Sirius had been his saving grace once too many times for Remus to wish hurt to him. 

_April 1972_

_Remus jolted awake, covered in a thin film of sweat. He'd hurt someone, he knew. Maybe it was only a dream, but it felt painfully real. He could feel the scars on his chest aching as Remus forced himself to breathe - in, out. In, out._

_He listened carefully for any sign that he'd woken his friends. Because Remus felt OK with calling them that now. Friends. They didn't know, but they cared. Remus knew that._

_A heartbeat was slightly faster than the others, though slower than Remus' own. Sirius. Sirius was awake, and it was probably Remus' fault._

_"Hey," Sirius smiled, padding over to Remus' bed. "Are you OK? You sounded a little panicked."_

_"Nightmare," Remus shrugged. He hoped Sirius would understand - Sirius got awful nightmares, too._

_Sirius nodded. "OK." He climbed into Remus' bed, and wrapped his arms around him. "OK." he repeated. "Sleep?"_

_Remus nodded. "I guess."_

_So they did._

All the same, Remus was angry. His heart was broken in a million pieces by a marauder who'd promised that he would never turn his back on Remus. That he would never hurt Remus. That he would never tell Remus' secret. Remus wouldn't, couldn't - shouldn't forgive Sirius this time. He would, he knew that. But Sirius had a habit of hurting him, sometimes accidentally, sometimes not, and Remus always forgave. Maybe that was why Sirius thought what he'd done was OK - because Remus always forgave. But not this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, but this was originally a one-shot. Pls stick with me, guys.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James might not have been damaged by what his best-friend-turned-brother did, but he could see Remus hurting. He had to watch as the werewolf struggled with all the emotions surrounding him.   
> Sirius, you messed up. Big time.

To say James was shocked was an understatement.

He'd done his best to soften the blow, done his best to save Sirius - but when all was said and done, whatever Remus was doing . . . it was fair. It hurt to see Sirius hurting because Remus wouldn't talk to him. It hurt to see Remus hurting because he couldn't talk to Sirius. Moony and Padfoot had always done the emotions-stuff together - talking about family, and trauma, because James would never understand. And James was OK with that, up until this point, but now both of them were about to spiral and they couldn't save each other. But there wasn't anything James could do. The Marauders were no more.

-

Remus had made up his mind. He could see Sirius, slowly falling into a pit. He knew Sirius wouldn't even try to drag himself out. They were similar, in that way - they though they deserved to suffer.

So, to James' surprise, Remus climbed into James' bed the next night.

"Moony! Uh - not to seem rude, or anything, but what the HELL are you doing here?"

"You need to talk to Sirius."

"What?"

"Forgive him. Befriend him. Whatever. Don't destroy everything over this. Sirius has a tough life at home and he won't manage by himself. I can't forgive him yet - and, maybe I wish I could. But you can, James. Don't worry about me. Make sure he knows that he messed up, and help him. Please, James."

James' eyes widened. "But, Remus! He hurt you! He betrayed you! He gave your secret to _Snivellus_ -"

"I know. Don't you think I know, James? You have to save him."

Maybe it was the use of the word 'save'. Maybe it was Remus' hurt and struggling tone. Whatever it was, it wore James down.

"Alright, Moony. OK. But I won't let this go lightly. You deserve way better."

Remus shook his head. "No I don't." 

And then he climbed out, before James could argue.

-

Sirius wasn't half glad that Remus never bothered with silencing charms. Because now, Sirius had a chance to get his friends back.

And he would get Remus back. It didn't even matter how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, another TINY chapter -
> 
> what can I say, it had a good ending!


	4. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus knows he needs to talk to Sirius, for both of their sakes.

Remus was lonely, and he knew it was his fault.

After encouraging James to talk to Sirius, the boys had left him alone. It meant Sirius stopped looking like a lost puppy (ha. How ironic), but it meant Remus had to keep hanging out with Lily. Lily was lovely, especially after falling out with Snape, but Remus couldn't stand James' mistrustful looks every time he came back to the dorm. Lily would always kiss Remus' cheek in goodbye, and Remus suspected that James was insanely jealous.

In fact, he didn't suspect. He _knew._

And when all was said and done, after stopping Sirius' spiral, he started his own. The nightmares came back with a vengeance, followed by extreme insomnia he hadn't suffered since the boys found out about his lycanthropy. In his heart, Remus had already forgiven Sirius, even after just two weeks. He no longer got a kind of satisfaction from seeing Sirius' sadness every time Remus didn't sit with him. Sirius had stopped apologising, but . . . every time they locked gaze, even for just a second, a thousand apologies flew through Sirius' storm-cloud eyes. 

But, another hurdle lay in front of their reconciliation. Since they were no longer friends, Remus had taken to watching Sirius from afar - and had noticed things he didn't want to noticed. The way the sun lay across Sirius' elegant, high cheekbones, and accentuated his angular face. The way Sirius brushed his wavy black hair from his face. The way his eyes changed colour with every flash of emotion - storm grey to clear blue skies. The way his face lit up when he laughed, though that was rare now. Sirius' eyes didn't crinkle the way Remus didn't know he'd noticed they used to do.

What was going on?

-

Sirius wasn't what you'd call lonely . . . but he was alone.

At a loss for what to say or do around his recently gotten friends, he'd taken to retreating into his own head. He sorted through the nightmares which never left him alone; he remembered all Remus' old tricks.

_Look at the sky, Sirius. Look at those stars - each and every one is a guardian for you. Look, there's Andromeda - look how she shines for you! And there's you, the brightest star in the sky._

Sirius has no idea where Remus pulled his compassion or patience from. It wasn't something he showed to the Marauders - in fact, Sirius was pretty sure it was only him who'd ever seen it. That made him feel pretty important, but more sad at the same time. He'd lost Remus, he'd lost everything he'd ever fought for. Hell, he'd even been nearly thrown out that summer because he'd hugged Remus goodbye.

_20th July 1975_

_"Bye, James! Bye, Pete!" Sirius called, waving from the train. He didn't dare get out yet; he knew his mother was waiting for him, in the dramatic Black fashion, in the shadows of the train station in her black robes. He turned back instead, to look over the compartment._

_"Siri?" Remus said uncertainly. Remus didn't want to get off the train either; he knew once he did, he was sentencing Sirius to a summer of literal torture._

_"Yeah?" Sirius turned again at the nickname which Remus (and only Remus) used._

_"Are you OK? You're going to be fine, this summer?"_

_Sirius didn't have the heart to lie, or even put a brave face on it. Instead, he just said "Only two months."_

_Remus gave a weak smile. "Only two months."_

_Then he stepped forward, and encased Sirius in his arms. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' oversized sweater, before he heard an all-too-familiar shriek._

_"Sirius! You'd better not have run off!"_

_Remus stepped back. "Go on. Only two months."_

Sirius had repeated that mantra right through everything; the beating, the cupboard, the starvation, the basement, the family gatherings, only to get back to school and betray Remus. God, he was an idiot. 

What made it worse, was Sirius really needed someone to talk to - and he could see Remus struggling, too. They were the 'emotional' ones. 

Time to make this better.


End file.
